Recyclable paper bags are typically used for gathering leaves and twigs and lawn clippings. Various types of apparatuses exist for gathering leaves. A typical means is a barrel type container into which is mounted a plastic or paper bag that is then stuffed with the leaves or other debris. One problem with existing arrangements is that when the bag gets full it is difficult to remove the bag from the container as the bag has expanded considerably and is wedged inside the container making it difficult to remove the full bag.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved holder for supporting a bag and in which the bag can be readily removable from the holder once the bag is filled.
Another object of the present invention to provide a lawn bag cart that may be used for holding one or more leaf bags and for also readily transporting the bags once filled.